


Throb Lowe

by MasterTLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stiles Has The Best Co-workers, Stripper Derek, happy birthday stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTLA/pseuds/MasterTLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn't expecting a lap dance from a stripper from his friends at work, but happy birthday to him! It gets even happier when he meets the incredibly sexy and amazingly familiar male stripper.</p><p>Happy birthday indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throb Lowe

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete but I'll probably add more chapters of complete ideas that are also short and sweet!
> 
> Rated T and up for now because of language!

Stiles couldn't have asked for a better gift had he been promised anything he could ever want. This. Was. Priceless.

"I swear, Stiles, don't you say a fucking word to anyone," one extremely pissed off werewolf growled. "I'll rip-"

"My throat out with your teeth, yeah, yeah. Trust me, I know big guy." He wiped the remnants of laughter-tears from his cheeks.

He had not been prepared for this-at all- when his co-workers set up a surprise for his birthday. They had blind-folded him, lead him to a car to drive him who knows where, and then lead him inside a smokey, pulsing building (a club he guessed) so he could find himself here. In front of a male stripper named 'Throb Lowe,' who looked very familiar. From the eyebrows to the photoshop-perfect abs.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Derek demanded.

"Um, I feel like I'm the one who should be asking you that, _Throb Lowe_ ," Stiles replied pointedly. "Oh don't growl at me," he scolded. "I didn't pick out the name."

The wolf deflated. "Erica did," he mumbled. Damn that woman!

"Erica knows!?" Stiles exclaimed. "And she didn't tell me!? She can never keep anything from me!"

"She can if you have the right dirt on her," Derek grinned, proud of himself for having figured out how to stop the gossip train. If he had realized sooner that all he needed was a picture of her before she had the chance to wake up in the morning he could have saved himself so much grief. But what's done is done. He was fine knowing that no one would ever find out about his "job."

Until now, apparently. Fuck.

They kind of just glared at each other until Stiles looked away with a sigh. "Look," he said seriously, which kind of caught the wolf off gaurd, "If anyone else finds out you do this, they won't hear it from me. Okay? And you'll still get your money; I'll tell everyone my dance was great. Thanks for the birthday gift, yippee, and all that jazz." He offered the wolf a salute and turned to leave the private room.

"Wait," Derek said softly, grabbing the human's hand. He waited until Stiles was looking at him. "If you don't care that your dancer is me, I don't care that my customer is you."

"Is that your way of saying you want to strip for me?" the snark in Stiles spoke up.

Derek rolled his eyes. "It's my way of saying that I'm not going to take money I didn't earn."

Stiles' heart melted. Derek was such a good guy. No wonder Stiles loved him so- Stop. Hold the phone. He tried to pretend his heart rate didn't just skyrocket, but leave it to an idiot werewolf to call him out on it. "Are you nervous? I'll get another dancer."

"No." Now it was Stiles stopping Derek from leaving. "I'm not nervous. My heart's retarded, just ignore it. Pretend you can't hear anything." He offered a hopeful grin.

The wolf laughed. "That would be like trying not to hear my own heartbeat," he said with a shake of his head. They both froze. "Fuck. I mean- Uh- Shit. I-"

Stiles tried something that was potentially fatal, but it would be worth it. He cut Derek off with a kiss. Sloppy and uncoordinated, yes, but good. So fucking good.

They pulled apart after another minute or so. "I'm not supposed to kiss customers," the wolf said softly, forehead resting against the human's.

Stiles pulled away. "Heh heh... Oops?"

Derek shook his head and pulled the human into another kiss. This one was much more adult than the sloppy teenager one they had just shared.

"You know," Stiles said between kisses, "Customer is such a... broad term..."

"Yeah?" Derek smirked, sounding no where near as winded as Stiles.

"Yeah... I was thinking... boyfriends?"

The wolf pulled back, ending the constant kisses. His pretty green eyes were shining and despite the oddness of the situation, he smiled brightly. We're talking 100 watts. "I like it."

Stiles' stomach flipped and his heart did all kinds of acrobats in his chest. He needed to say something! He had to say something! Something witty and charming! Go! "So... can I still have my lapdance?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Any requests?


End file.
